coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3548 (31st May 1993)
Plot Jim and Liz move out of No.11 and into The Queens. Liz is a bag of nerves. Raquel drops football and starts reading up on cricket as that's Gordon Blinkhorn's game. Liz is proud to have her name above her own pub. She gets to know her staff - cellarman Bob Cairns and barmaid Tanya Pooley. Bob warns Jim that Richard Willmore sacked the last manager for not dancing to his tune. Ivy looks after the Platt children and Rosie to give their parents the afternoon to themselves. Angie is depressed that she's jobless and manless. She helps Alma tidy the cafe as it's bank holiday. They eat chips together as comfort. Neil tells Denise that he's given his flat up and is leaving the area. She tells him that she's sorry it's all ended like this. He tells her that he will only go out of her life if she gives him back the £3,000 he gave her to start up business. Gordon doesn't want to rush Raquel but she encourages him to kiss her. Desperate to get rid of Neil, Denise writes him a cheque. Ivy tells Don that she'd like them to spend more time with the children and thinks about future excursions. He tells her that he won't let her use the children to make them seem a couple. Alma comforts Angie as she breaks down when Neil leaves, pushing a goodbye note through the cafe door. Cast Regular cast *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Tanya Pooley - Eva Pope (Credited as "Tania Pooley") *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire Guest cast *Richard Willmore - Oliver Beamish *Bob Cairns - Steve Halliwell *Neil Mitchell - John Lloyd Fillingham *Gordon Blinkhorn - Mark Chatterton *Eileen Carter - Lesley Staples Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Front room *Corner Shop *Denise's *Rosamund Street *Jim's Cafe *Red Rec *The Queens - Public and exterior Notes *First appearance of Tanya Pooley. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Liz takes possession of her new pub, but are her staff all they seem? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,110,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 31st May 2004 was edited for timing reasons, cutting two consecutive scenes from Part Two, totalling 1'53" in length: in the first, the McDonalds give Tanya Pooley and Bob Cairns a drink in the closed Queens as thanks for welcoming them; and in the second, Ivy Brennan calls at 13 Coronation Street and Martin Platt leaves to collect the children while exhausted Gail and Sally Webster sleep on the sofa. Category:1993 episodes